


Critical Role Drabbles

by LunarLover12



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarLover12/pseuds/LunarLover12
Summary: Just a small collection of all of my CR drabbles so that they're all in one place.





	1. Percy's Death

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing was inspired by missingnolovefic's fic [A Deadly Legacy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8116717)

They were all back at Whitestone, but Vex couldn’t remember how they got there. Couldn’t recall how she got up two flights of stairs of the castle and managed to find her way into her room. The last thing she remembered was the remainder of Vox Machina finishing off Dr. Ripley with Percy dead on the ground in front of her. She recalled throwing Fenthris to the side and not so silently sobbing as she tried to Cure Wounds him even though they all knew that it was no use.

She glanced up at her brother and pleaded with him to pray to the Raven Queen. To do what he had done before for both her and Grog. But when he sat for a moment then shook his head, Vex could feel her heart break again. She quickly took her amulet and released Trinket before pressing it to Percy’s forehead. “No time passes in there. We can get him to Pike before his minute is up.” She said, mostly to herself. She couldn’t tell if anyone was listening but it didn’t matter. She was mostly trying to convince herself anyways.

With a glance in Vax’s direction, she saw him healing Trinket just enough to bring him back from unconsciousness and stared at Keyleth. “Tree walk us back.” She ordered. And maybe there was a bit of venom in her voice, but they needed to hurry. The other half-elf looked at the ground and bit her lip.

“I can’t right now. I’m completely tapped out. If we stop to take a rest, I can.” And the tears began to fall again uncontrollably. Vex’s breathing was coming too quickly and the world was beginning to spin.

Now she lay on her bed in the castle of Whitestone. Trinket lay just behind her, pressing into her back to remind her that he was still there if she needed him. The amulet was in her hands on the other pillow and she was silently stroking it with her thumb. She could just make out the inside of it, thanks to the low light, the throne raised above on a dias and Percy’s dead body laying on the floor. She had run out of tears long ago and now was simply numb. She could hear hurried footsteps in the hall and wiped at her face before sitting up. Pike rushed in, breathing heavily, and face flushed.

“Start the ritual. I’ll let him out when you’re almost done.” Pike frowned at the hoarse voice but nodded her understanding. ‘Of course’, she responded and set to work.

It wasn’t much longer before Pike stopped in her movements and looked at Vex expectantly. “Ready?” She asked in that soft voice of hers. Vex’ahlia took a deep breath to steady herself before nodding. She aimed the amulet at the center of the prepared space and released the man. The necklace spilled out and Percy lay at their feet again as Pike continued her ritual.

They both pulled out everything they had in their attempt to bargain with Sarenrae. Gems and gold and pleads and absolute faith. The two of them waited in anticipation. Vex was watching for any sign of movement: the chest rising or falling, a twitch, anything.

Minutes passed. Then half an hour. Until Pike finally shifted to wipe the tears away from her face. “I’m so sorry, Vex.” She whispered but the other wasn’t listening. The motion had tore her out of her wishful thinking and another sob ripped itself from her throat. Vex felt her knees give out as she collapsed on the edge of the bed, averting her gaze to the wall and stayed silent until Pike sighed.

A hand rest itself on her shoulder as the gnome gave it a small massage. “I’ll be nearby if you need.. If you want to talk. Or anything.” Vex merely shoved her fist to her lips and squeezed her eyes shut. She waited for the sounds of footsteps to fade before letting out her cries of pain.

‘Destroy everything.’ Percy’s voice said in her head. Her eyes went to his dead body and let out a small whine. Slowly, she made her way over to where he lay and lifted her hand to search him. But she froze at the thought of touching him for the last time. with her hand hovered uncertainly above him as her eyes locked onto his face.

And with a surge of will, the hand dropped and started to feel through all of the various pockets of Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III of Whitestone. She wanted to throw up at the knowledge that she was just looting her fallen friend’s corpse but swallowed it down. She left all of the gold and such and took only the things that involved his guns.

She pulled away with nothing besides his actual guns, the black powder supply, a journal, and the bullets. She stroked the white hair and chewed on her bottom lip before lowering her head to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. As she was pulling away, her hands trailed to those ridiculous glasses of his and pulled them off as well. The kiss was then replaced with the amulet once more and the body was sucked into the gem.

She never meant to look through his things. But when the journal fell off the desk and opened to a random page, it was hard not to. She flipped it to the very beginning and sifted through the various sketches and designs that were impossible to comprehend. Then came pictures of their makeshift family. There was Scanlan and Grog drinking and laughing. And then Pike in all of her divine cheer. The twins. And Keyleth smiling away.

Two consecutive pictures of Vex made her furrow her brows. A couple more sketches of the feywild and then there were more of her. The details were perfect and she felt the tears trail down her face to drip onto the pages of the journal.

A knock on the door came before Vax poked his head in. “Are you doing okay?” He asked, coming closer to sit beside his twin.

She let out a sniffle and cleared her throat. “I loved him.” She admitted for the first time, the words feeling strange on her tongue. Vax got eerily quiet and Vex thought he might have walked away before he bumped their shoulders together.

“I know. And he loved you too.” They were both whispering at this point for some reason but Vex could still hear the crack in his voice as Vax tried to hold back tears. Vex could feel her throat start to close up while her eyes burned with the tears again. She shook her head and gave out an almost hysteric laugh. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and she could feel her brother at her side as she was pulled into him.

“Bullshit.” She denied. She didn’t want to hear that. Didn’t want to think about what could have been if they had just told each other. If she had gathered up her courage to say she liked him, maybe he would have returned it. They could be just as sickening as her brother and Keyleth.

If only they had said something.

“Look at these, Vex’ahlia. And then look me in the eyes and tell me that he didn’t love you.” Vax demanded, pointing at the journal and the sketches of her within. Her shoulders shook as she buried her face in his shoulder.

“I’m so stupid.” She cried out, clutching the fabric of his cloak as she cried. “I should have told him. I should have told him as soon as I realized.” A hand started petting her hair in a soothing motion and it only made her weep harder.

“I know! I know how dangerous th-this is! We all know we could die any day. And I was still too scared to tell him!”

“It’s okay. I’m sure he knew.” Vax tried -and failed- to calm his sister.

“It’s not fair.” Vex hissed.


	2. Vex's Death

There’s a soft knock on the door and Vax quickly wipes at his tears. It’s been a hard few days with Vex’ahlia gone. The mirror in the room has been covered up for the time being, and he can’t remember the last time he was actually outside.

Another knock drives him back out of his thoughts and he gives a very weak ‘come in’. He was expecting it to be Keyleth again, checking in on him. But instead the door opened just a little bit to show a head of white hair and puffy red eyes behind glasses.

“Gods, Percival. You look awful.” Is all Vax can think of to say at the moment. There’s a moment of silence as he can see the human physically trying to speak but no words coming out. And then it’s all a rush.

“Can I? Can I ask something of you?” Percy asks, edging his way into the room and closing the door behind him. Vax immediately straightens up and narrows his eyes warily.

By all means, this man was his brother. Percy had married his sister, but even before then there was a sense of brotherly bond between the two of them. But they had rarely had these types of conversations; hushed and behind closed doors. These could only mean bad things.

“Suuure,” Vax answered as he motioned to the edge of the bed next to him. Percy took a deep breath in before sitting down. “What’s going on?”

“Can- gods this is going to sound ridiculous- can you just stay there? And listen as I talk?” The half-elf slowly nodded, waiting in silence as the other seemed to steel himself for what was about to happen. “I would just like to say goodbye. And…. And if I don’t look close enough, I can pretend it’s her. I can say goodbye to her-” Percy’s voice broke off as tears started streaming down his cheeks. Vax merely nodded his understanding and closed his eyes for a moment, willing back his own tears that were starting to form.

“You’re such an idiot. To go down like that. You were supposed to soar up on your broom, high in the sky where I could not touch you. Floating alongside your brother while the rest of us looked up at you two in awe. But you were fools and came down to join us. Vax grabbed Keyleth and took off towards the sky again together. But when you tried to lift me, I only held you down.

I couldn’t go where you had. I couldn’t get more than a few feet off the ground.” A sharp and shaky inhale.

“I was supposed to go before you.” Vax opened his eyes to see Percy with his head in his hands and his glasses were being held tightly. “I was supposed to die long before you. But you fell from the heavens and came crashing down. And you left me there on the ground with you at my feet.

“I love you, Vex. And I wish I could have caught you. I wish I could’ve said the right things to bring you back.” Vax gingerly put his hand out onto the shaking shoulder and pulled his brother close into a tight hug.

“Please come back to me. Don’t leave me here alone again. I need you.” The voice was small and weak and pleading. And it absolutely broke Vax’s heart to hear it.

Percival, who was always so collected and who had never shed a tear in front of anyone else, now sounded utterly defeated as he begged to either Vex or the Raven Queen, neither of them no longer listening.

The wings spread from Vax’s back and wrapped around the two as Vax closed his eyes.


	3. Vax's Death

Keyleth goes back to Whitestone for the Winter’s Crest. She’s not looking forward to it, but her village will be fine without her for a day or two and she does miss her makeshift family. It feels odd this time without Vax traveling with her. A hand grips around her heart and squeezes tightly as the familiar sight of Whitestone appears through the tree trunk. She furrows her brows and forces herself to step through before it closes.

The cold hits her immediately and it takes her a moment to adjust to the harsh change. The city is bustling as everyone prepares for the festival, voices overlapping each other, and children running about. Keyleth shrinks into the familiarity of the Sun Tree and takes a deep breath before glancing up towards the castle where she’s sure everyone is already.

The door shuts firmly behind her as she steps into the place she once spent so much time in. “Kiki!” Someone gasps and then a small blur of blonde hair has their arms wrapped around her. A smile curls her lips upwards as she awkwardly puts her hand on the gnome’s back and pats it. “Hey Pike.” She chuckles out.

“Keyleth, darling? Is that you?” Another voice calls from upstairs and Keyleth braces herself. This is what she had been avoiding all year, was trying to talk herself out of experiencing just moments ago. She swallows down her fear and grief before standing up straight, meeting the gaze straight on.

It hits her like a fucking club to the back of her head.

She feels herself take in a deep breath while her shoulders sag, feels that hand squeezing her heart again. She’s almost positive she wasn’t able to keep the smile on her face as Vex’ahlia turns the corner with a bundle in her arms. Keyleth’s eyes automatically go down to the wiggling and clenches her jaw. She swallows the lump in her throat and drags her gaze back to her love’s face, drinking it in while simultaneously wanting to look away.

It wasn’t the same. She could see all the little differences that maybe someone wouldn’t be able to spot at first glance. The lips were too full and pulled into a sad smile, the eyes just a shade lighter than Vax’s. The bright white and gold of Lady Vex’s outfit was also a stark contrast to the armor her brother used to wear.

But if she didn’t focus too hard, Keyleth could see Vax’ildan. That same everlasting sad look to his eyes. The way his eyes darted this way and that to take in his surroundings no matter how many times he’d been there. Those hands that were so used to braiding his sister’s hair and flinging daggers in every direction.

It made her heart ache.

A hand dropped onto her shoulder and tore her out of her musings as she jumped to spin around, a spell on her lips that fizzled out as she recognized the grey skin and tattoos of Grog. She blinked back tears that weren’t there before and smiled up at the goliath while he steered her towards the dining hall where food was being set up.

It was a good day! Even with all of the silent mourning for Vax, Keyleth was able to enjoy spending the day with the remains of Vox Machina and a little bundle of joy named after his uncle.

But when the sun set and little Vax was put to bed, she couldn’t help but notice how alone she felt. It was natural that the couples drifted together; Pike and Scanlan sitting on Grog’s legs with their hands lightly tangled together while Vex and Percy were sitting on the couch. They seemed to be careful with their touching -probably for her sake- but Percy lazily had his arm on the back of the couch and Vex was automatically leaning into his warmth.

And there she was. Sitting in a chair. Alone.

No one seemed to notice when she got quieter, when the conversation they were all having turned into the groups talking among themselves. Grog was starting to doze off and the gnomes had huddled closer together to talk animatedly about something or another. Vex had given up entirely and had her head on Percy’s chest with a smile.

Keyleth pulled her knees up to her chest and bit her lip. That pain in her chest just wouldn’t go away, making it harder to force the tears back that desperately wanted to escape. It wasn’t until the others finally fell asleep that she choked back a sob that unleashed all of the pent up sadness. She buried her head in her hands and barely managed to utter out the incantation for the Silence spell before the dam completely broke.

“-leth. Keyleth. Wake up.” Percy shook her awake. Keyleth dragged her head up out of it’s uncomfortable position to see her reflection in his glasses. She winced at the sight before dropping her gaze down, rubbing at her already red eyes to try to make it go away (but only making it worse). His hand moved from her knee to her shoulder and she was pulled into a hug before she even knew it was coming. “Go get freshened up, Kiki. I’ll play distraction and buy you some time to collect yourself.”


End file.
